Time Out
by Beauty in the Bis
Summary: Dalam waktuku yang terbatas ini, aku hanya ingin menggapainya. Dan mengungkap rasa yang terpendam lama di hatiku. Newbie 3 RnR, Please...


"**Time Out"**

**.  
><strong>

Disclaimer:

Yang pasti bukan saya.

Ini kan fanfiction=P

Pair:

Kaito Kuroba/Kaito Kid X Conan Edogawa/Shinichi Kudou

Rate:

T

Warning:

SLASH, Shonun-ai, Gaje, TYPO, Skip Time, Alur cepat, OCC

-Tidak ada sinkronisasi antara judul dan isinya^^-

.

Don't Read, If You Don't Like

…artinya…

Jangan baca jika kamu tidak suka

.

* * *

><p>Kau sang malaikat malam,<p>

Mengepak sayap perakmu,

Dalam pedar cahaya purnama.

Aku di sini menatapmu,

Tak mampu menggapaimu,

Karena jalan kita memang berbeda.

-_Apdian Laruku_-

* * *

><p>"Kalian semua berpencar mencarinya, cepat. Kita tak boleh membiarkannya lolos lagi kali ini," seru inspektur Nakamori memberi komando dengan semangat dan kelewat heboh.<p>

"YOSS," seru pasukannya yang tidak kalah semangat.

Aku hanya melihat mereka dengan pandangan bosan, kemudian tatapan ku beralih menatap kotak kaca yang berada di tengah ruang Museum Beika ini. Di sana sudah tak terletak lagi 'Ice of Heart'. Permata yang baru semenit lalu berhasil di ambil Kaito Kid. Setelah memikirkan petunjuk yang ada mengenai keberadaan Kid, aku ikut berlari di tengah riuhnya ruang pameran ini menuju ke pintu exit dan berlari ke gedung tak terpakai yang berada tepat di sebelah Museum Beika ini. Sampai tangga teratas perlahan aku membuka pintu yang berhubungan dengan atap gedung ini.

Dia berdiri di sana dalam balutan pakaian serba putih juga topi panjangnya. Aku menatap dirinya -yang berwajah mirip denganku- tengah terfokus menatap permata berbentuk hati dengan dominan warna indigo itu.

"Bukan permata yang kau inginkan Kid?" seruku perlahan.

Dirinya menyeringgai ketika melihatku melangkah mendekat, sikap arogannya yang mirip dengankupun di tampilkannya.

"Meitantei-kun? Lama tidak melihatmu, kemana saja kau?"

Aku mencibirnya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan sinis.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabku sambil memasukan kedua tanganku di saku celana.

"Lama tidak bertemu kau semakin menyebalkan. Oh ya, apa kau melihat Tantei-kun? Tumben dia tidak menemuiku setelah pertunjukkan?"

Aku rasanya ingin tertawa mendengar dirinya mencari Conan, bagaimanapun Conan itu diriku sendiri.

"Kau juga tampak sama menyebalkannya. Dan aku tidak bertemu dengannya."

Dia tersenyum, senyum yang sama dari setiap senyum saat aku menjumpainya selesai aksinya. Senyum yang selalu saja tampak begitu indah di poker face-nya. Dia mengarahkan pistol khususnya padaku, sedang aku hanya berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun, hanya menatap matanya.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku mendekatinya, tanpa keraguan sama sekali. Ku lihat seringainya semakin lebar menatapku lalu ia menembakku, entah kenapa aku tetap mendekatinya. Kartu dari tembakan pistolnya menggores pipiku dan menimbukan luka di sana. Tapi aku tetap tidak perduli, yang ku inginkan hanya menggapainya.

Dia sendiri entah kenapa menghentikan tembakannya, dan memasukan kempali pistolnya itu di sakunya seakan membiarkanku mendekatinya.

Kini aku tepat berada di hadapannya, menatapnya tajam. Dia tersenyum, kedua tangannya memelukku dan aku tenggelam dalam hangat tubuhnya.

"Kangen padaku, Meitentei-kun?" suara lembutnya memanja telingaku.

Aku mengangguk dalam dekapannya. Entah bagaimana kehadiran dirinya sudah bagai oksigen bagiku. Aneh bukan, Aku membencinya sebagai pencuri, tapi juga merindukan sosoknya, dan dalam waktuku yang terbatas ini aku ingin berjumpa dengannya dalam wujud ini.

"Apa tak apa. Kau berubah begini?"

Aku tertengun, apa dia tahu?

"Apa kau tahu siapa aku?"

Aku mendongkakkan kepalaku dan melihatnya mengangguk.

"Kau kan bisa bertemu denganku dengan wujud anak-anak itu. Dan tak perlu memaksakan diri seperti ini."

Aku menggeleng dan hampir menumpahakn tangisku jika saja aku tidak mendengar langkah orang yang berlari ke atap. Dia melepaskan pelukkannya dan aku berjalan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

Tepat saat anggota kepolisian naik ke atap ini, tepat saat itulah aku mengangkat pistolku dan dia berdiri dengan sayap terbentang siap untuk terbang.

"Menyerahlah Kid," seru inspektur Nakamori.

Aku melihatnya menyeringai –lagi- dan perlahan aku menurunkan posisi tanganku yang memegang pistol sambil melihatnya terbang dan pergi dari ku untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Cih, apa sih yang kau lakukan anak muda hingga membiarkannya lolos?" marah Inspektur padaku.

Aku hanya menghela napas lelah, tangan kiri ku meronggoh saku kiriku dan memberikan 'Ice of Hearts' padanya.

Matanya tampak terbelalak, "Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?"

Aku tersenyum tipis, "Aku mengambilnya dari dia," jawabku sambil berlalu melewati kumpulan polisi dan berniat pulang.

Ku langkahkan kakiku pelan saat melawati gang sempit dan gelap. Napasku menjadi pendek-pendek dan dadaku terasa sakit menyesakkan. Aku bersandar di dinding dingin itu lalu merosot terduduk di tanah. Tanganku mencengkram dadaku yang semakin terasa nyeri. Perlahan rasa sakit yang menyerangku berkurang, aku bernapas lega dan menengadahkan kepalaku dan memandang langit malam yang cerah ini. Aku tahu rasa sakit itu akan kembali menyerangku tak perduli apakah aku dalam wujud dewasa atau wujud anak-anakku. Frekuensinya semakin sering dan membuatku tahu waktu ku terbatas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku tersenyum saat melihatnya di hadapanku.

"Pergilah sebelum para polisi menangkapmu," seruku lemah.

Dia mendekatiku dan mengelus wajahku, "Mereka tak akan mengejar sampai sini," serunya lembut.

Ia mengenggam kedua tanganku dan merampatkannya ke dinding sementara wajahnya ia dekatkan padaku, mengeliminasi jarak diantara kami. Ia menciumku lembut, bibirnya terasa begitu hangat di bibirku, dan saat ia menekan bibirku seakan meminta akses lebih dalam, aku membiarkannya. Perasaan hangat memenuhi kalbuku, aku merasa nyaman dalam ciumannya dan berharap ini tak akan pernah berakhir.

DEG

Jantungku berdetak kencang dengan kecepatan yang abnormal, aku melepas gengaman tangannya dan mendorong tubuhnya. Tanganku menekan dadaku berharap itu mengurangi rasa sakit yang ku rasakan. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, karena aku terus mengerang, dadaku semakin terus, terus dan terus terasa sesak.

UHUK

Aku terbatuk keras, dan percikan darah keluar. Mataku membulat tekejut begitupula dia.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir padaku.

Aku tak menjawab karena selanjutnya tubuhku merasakan panas yang berlebihan, tubuhku seakan meleleh, dan dadaku terus saja terasa sesak. Aku menatapnya dan mengelus wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," seruku lemah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kaito Kid," seruku lagi saat ku lihat dia tercengang.

Dia tersenyum lembut dan mendekap tubuhku.

"Aku tahu dan sekarang sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit."

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, biarkan saja aku di sini."

Dia menggeram marah, "Shinichi dengarkan aku, kondisimu sekarang kritis dan kau butuh pertolongan secepat mungkin."

Aku tersenyum mendengar panggilannya padaku,"Antar aku ke tempat professor Agasa saja..." seruku dengan suara yang semakin lemah.

Ia mengangguk pasrah, kemudian mengangkat tubuhku ala pengantin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Shinichi Kudou."

Aku tersenyum dalam dekapannya. Cintaku terbalas di waktuku yang hampir habis.

* * *

><p>FIN (or TBC ?)<p>

* * *

><p>AN ehehehe.. Hallloeeeeee

Dian newbie di sini=3 Dian harap para senpai di sini bersedia memberikan kritik serta sarannya, ya... Yeah, karena Dian sadar masih banyak kekurangan di fic ini

Read and Review, please...^^


End file.
